Meet Me Under The Mistletoe
by Moondanser83
Summary: On a white winter morning two of our favorite characters find a bit of holiday romance. ***Just a bit of fluff for the holidays..... Enjoy and Happy Holidays to everyone!***


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

~A Hogwarts Christmas story~

Snow covered the Hogwarts grounds like a thick fluffy blanket. The winter sky shined a pale shade of grey in the pearly morning light. Harry sat in the large stone framed window of the boys' dormitory and watched the moon fade as the dim winter sun rose over his beloved school. Behind him Harry could hear Ron snoring softly; Shamus coughed, but did not wake. Harry smiled, he was often the first awake and was used to the sounds of his slumbering roommates. Quietly, Harry climbed down from this window and dressed. It would be a few hours before his friends woke, and Harry had decided to take some time to himself on the pristine school grounds.

Harry slipped out of the room and down the stairs, shoes in hand, and made his way to the common room. The fire from the night before had been banked, and when Harry sat to tie his trainers the rosy glow of the dim coals washed over him. Harry sat for a moment, enjoying the coziness of the quiet common room, before rising to hunt out his coat, scarf and gloves. As Harry wound the long red and gold scarf around his neck he saw a motion out the corner of his eye and looked up. Hermione stepped through the entryway to the girls' dormitory and into the common room. She was fully dressed with scarf and gloves bundled tightly in her arms. When Hermione caught sight of Harry she jumped.

"You startled me. " she whispered. "I didn't expect anyone else to be up. It's barely six o' clock."

Harry smiled, "I woke up earlier then usual this morning, and decided to go for a walk around the grounds." Harry glanced at Hermione's attire, "Looks like you had a similar thought."

Hermione giggled before slapping a hand over her mouth. "Great minds think alike, I guess." she whispered through a wide grin.

Harry stepped over to the entrance and pushed the portrait open.

"After you." he said, and with a grand sweeping gesture, ushered Hermione out into the deserted corridor.

Once again Hermione found herself biting her lower lip to suppress the girlish giggles that were trying to bubble their way up her throat and out her mouth. iWhat on Earth is wrong with me? /i Hermione silently asked herself. She glanced up at Harry, and when she found him looking at her curiously she felt her cheeks go pink. Harry just smiled and reached over to adjust her scarf. Quietly, they made their way down the stairs, past the Great Hall and out onto the large stone steps. They paused for a moment and stood silently taking in the beauty of the winter morning. The snow lay perfect and unmarred across the grounds as far as the eye could see. Caught in the beauty of the moment Hermione did not see Harry lean over and scoop a ball of snow from the thick railing; when the cold ball of snow and ice hit her Hermione jumped and squealed. Harry laughed so hard he nearly lost his footing on the steps and began to run when he saw Hermione narrow her eyes at him.

By the time they collapsed against a large oak that bordered the Black Lake they were flushed and out of breath. The once immaculate yard now covered with foot prints and indentations where they had fallen. Harry pulled himself into an upright position and looked down at Hermione. She was still sprawled in the snow at his feet. Her face was glowing pink and she was still giggling as she took gulping breaths of the frosty air. Harry felt his heart swell, effectively blocking his airway. i How come I never noticed how pretty she is? /i Harry wondered to himself. As Harry struggled to breath normally Hermione inched closer to him, and without a though, rested her head on Harry's lap. Harry froze. He knew the motion had been completely innocent, but he still struggled not to react to the shock her touch sent through his system. Hermione seemed not to notice Harry's reaction and lay contently snuggled up against him.

They sat at the base of the towering oak curled up together, content to watch the ever strengthening sun burn away the flimsy cloud cover. When the rising sun turned the top most branches in the black forest golden Hermione turned her head towards Harry and smiled.

"You ready to take that walk now?" she asked.

Harry nodded, he felt as though someone had shoved a bezoar down his throat, and he swallowed hard before attempting to speak.

Harry cleared his throat, "Let's walk towards the greenhouses then."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Professor Sprout told me that the holiday plants she had been working on are starting to bloom nicely. Maybe we'll be able to see them through the glass."

Hermione rolled and lifted her head off Harry's lap, the suddenly cold air hitting where Hermione's warm head had once been made Harry shiver as he made his way to his feet. Hermione sat upright at the base of the tree, and Harry reached his hand out to hoist her up. Even through the gloves Harry could feel the warmth of Hermione's hand and when he pulled Hermione to her feet she stood for a moment with her face only inches from his. Harry felt his stomach knot and his breath catch, then she stepped away and the knot loosened and he could breathe again.

When Hermione turned away Harry shook his head, i What is happening to me? /i he wondered to himself. Hermione, who had taken a few steps forward, stopped and turned.

"You coming?" she asked playfully, "or do I have to lead you by the hand."

Harry thought of his options for a moment. He had never been very comfortable with girls, and often found himself tongue tied when he tried to approach them, but Hermione was not like other girls. While Harry stood there weighing his options Hermione acted, and when she took his hand to lead him towards the green houses Harry felt a funny tickling in his stomach. They walked hand in hand, fingers intertwining, towards the green houses, and were surprised to find the door to green house number two open.

Harry poked his head in the door, "Hello?" he called, "anybody there?"

Hermione wiggled her way around Harry, letting go of his hand to push the door open wider.

"Do you think Professor Sprout is out here somewhere?" she asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied, "Maybe we should check the other green houses."

Hermione nodded in agreement and turned to check green house number three. Harry followed her and was surprised to find the door to third greenhouse unlocked as well. They looked around briefly, and when they called out no one answered. Harry and Hermione moved on to greenhouse number four, and when they pushed the unlocked door open they heard someone whistling inside.

"Hello?" Harry called out, "Professor Sprout? Is that you?"

"I'm in the back" Professor Sprout called back, "Harry? Is that you? Come on back!"

Harry looked at Hermione and together they weaved their way through the jungle of magical and exotic plants that Professor Sprout had been babying through the winter. In the very back of the green house was a squat little witch in a patched and slightly soiled hat.

"Harry! Hermione!" Professor Sprout beamed, "I didn't think anyone else was up yet."

Harry and Hermione smiled back at her, "We were going for a walk, and noticed the greenhouse doors open." Harry said.

"Yes, yes" replied Professor Sprout, "I've been running from greenhouse to greenhouse rearranging the plants. Let's just say it's going to be an interesting lesson when you come back from holiday."

Harry wondered closer to where Professor Sprout had been working and squinted at the strange looking plant the sat on the work counter.

"It's a new hybrid." Professor Sprout said with excitement, "It's a cross between a Poinsettia and a Tiger Lilly. I've been experimenting with some muggle breeds of plants. Isn't it beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione stared at the orange and black striped plant with the long flat leaves of a Poinsettia. It was a shock to Harry who was used to seeing Aunt Petunia's plain red Christmas plants, but Hermione was smiling happily at the oddly striped plant.

"But what you really need to see is in greenhouse number five!" Professor Sprout said with a mischievous grin. "The door is unlocked, why don't you two go take a peak."

Harry and Hermione looked at their teacher suspiciously, but said nothing as they turned towards the doorway. Once outside Hermione took Harry's hand again as they walked over to the last greenhouse in the row. They peeked through the door, and saw nothing unusual. When they stepped inside the air was cooler the last greenhouse they had been in, and they looked at all the plants as they made their way to the back. Nothing struck either of them as odd or new and when they reached the back they turned, standing side by side, surveying the room to try to figure out what Professor Sprout had sent them to see. Everything was as it should be, but something caught Hermione's eye. While they had been standing there a long thin vine had twisted its way up the wall and now hung over their heads. Hanging from the vine was a blossom of dark green leaves with small white berry's hanging from it. Hermione looked up and took a deep breath.

"Mistletoe." She whispered.

"What?" Harry asked confused, "did you find something?"

Harry turned and saw Hermione staring up at the ceiling. He looked up, and saw the pretty little plant hanging over their heads. Hermione tore her eyes from the white berry's and looked at Harry, and without thinking Harry leaned down and kissed her. Hermione's arms came out around Harry's neck as he circled her waist with his. They clung to each other and both dove deeper into the kiss. When they pulled apart Hermione blushed and Harry took a step back.

"I'm sorry." Harry began to stutter, but Hermione cut him off by kissing him once more, sweetly on the lips, and taking his hand. They walked hand in hand out of the greenhouse and into the now bright morning sun. Both of them glowing and so wrapped up in their own thoughts neither of them saw Professor Sprout poke her head out of the greenhouse she had been working in. They walked towards the castle, neither of them paying attention to their surroundings, and when they reached the large stone steps to the castle they paused. Harry pulled Hermione against him and quickly kissed her.

"I guess Christmas came early this year." He said with a grin.

Hermione smiled up at him, "I guess it did." She said quietly, "and this year was defiantly worth the wait."

Fingers intertwined they climbed the steps to the castle and into strode into the Great Hall, it was breakfast time, and they were starving.


End file.
